CLEAR as WATER: seths chance
by cutie09sofine
Summary: Jacobs cousin comes to live with him. her new life is going well,a cute bf,lots of friends. but after a chance encounter she is thrust into a world of magic that she wanted nothing to do with...double imprintation, teenage drama. read for a crazy ride.
1. Chapter 1

clear as water: Seth's chance

Hi my name is Samantha, Samantha Moreland. I was 14 when I moved to forks(and still am). I ended up attending the schools in the Quileute reserve when my cousin Jacob demanded that I live with him and my uncle billy.

my parents excepted due to the fact that it was a two bedroom house and my mother was pregnant with her third child a son his name is Dorian he's 1 month now and adorable but that's not why I'm here . I'm here to tell you my story of life in forks and meeting people or better yet someone but let's start from the beginning.x

**2 MONTHS AGO**

We landed in Washington airport at about 7:00 o'clock. We moved from Chicago due to the fact that my dad believed that we should be "closer to each other" and less antisocial (directed towards me) and live in a small town. we arrived at the house at about 11 and I planned to hit the bed for a good….11 hours .I was going to start my first at forks high school in 3 days (Monday).

My mother hobbled into my new room .bubbly and big she smiled and handed me the phone "your cousin Jacob wants to speak to you" she smiled

I hadn't spoken to or even seen a picture of him since I was ten and he was twelve " hey Sam how's it going " the husky unfamiliar but familiar spoke "hey Jake nothing much how's it going dude good to hear your voice

"Sam" the voice got serious "I don't want you at that school with those pale faces you're coming to live with us "I laughed then looked at my mom

"Were going to need a nursery anyway Hun you'll have fun"

I spoke into the phone "Jake you're kidding man your funny I haven't even heard "pale faces"(imitating Jake) since uncle Billy told us those stories when we were kids".

~silence~

"Huh fine pick me up tomorrow at 3 on the dot or I'm strangling you with my bare hands" I heard a chuckle on the other line and I pressed the button hard praying it made a noise, and fell back on my bed

"Man there better be a good heater in that house" I mumbled and began to pack. mom laughed and hobbled to her room.

HELLO HELLO HELLO THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC…. YES IM AWARE THAT MY OTHER IS UNFINISHED BUT THAT'S OK I NEEDED TO WIDEN MY VARIETIES PLEASE REVIEW BUT THAT'S IT GOOD BYE … **:,( ** WHY DOESN'T ANYONE ANWER … BYE BYE


	2. Chapter 2 new school,new me

Jacob arrived at my house at about 3:00:01 I was pissed but couldn't take him down. I mean if you had ever seen this guy he's huge.

**UNCLE BILLY'S HOUSE**

When we got to the house, it looked the same, but somewhat different. I left my stuff in the rabbit and walked in the house. "Hey Sam "Uncle Billy wheeled himself into the small room

I ran up to hug him knocking his hat to the ground. "Sorry Uncle Billy but it's so good to see you" I said as I placed his hat back on his head.

He smiled at me brightly

"Soooo um where will I be staying "I asked swaying back and forth on my heels.

"Oh here Jacob will show you "

I turned around to see my cousin towering g over me

"Ah, okay steroid monster my space man"

"MY SPACE" I whisper jokingly

Jacob laughed as he grabbed my bags and walked out the house. Confusion hit my face and I ran after Jacob. He stopped at the garage and it was newly constructed. I stared blankly at the building.

"Umm can you give me a hand instead of staring off into space weirdo" Jacob asked with a smirk on his face .he didn't look like he was struggling, but I opened the door.

"Oh sorry" when I opened the door I looked inside it was a beautiful room, better yet like a guest house. I smiled a little. The room had a queen size bed with a black comforter .it had neon green, electric blue and dark purple designs on it .the pillows matched. There was a computer desk that I should put my laptop on and a purple wheelie chair, and other random accessories to match the room.

"Umm, yeah, so ill eave you here I guess, umm school starts at 8:00 we leave at 7:30, unless you wanna walk." Jake said with a slight chuckle. I ran up and hugged him quickly. He stopped in shock then continued to walk.

**First day**

I woke up at six, I guess I couldn't sleep or something. I picked out some black skinny jeans, a orange v-neck and a black camisole to go under it .when I was ready and dressed I went outside. It was raining, awesome I love the rain. It was only 6:30 so I decided to roam the forest.

It was quiet there; all you could hear was the light sound of raindrops hitting the leaves of the trees. I sat on a dry piece of fallen tree, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I would never admit it but I was kind of nervous. a new school ,new people and a new start. Something broke my train of thought. Something was moving in the nearby trees. I stood and walked over to the area, right as my eyes began to adjust to the darkness.

"Sam its time to go get your butt over here or your walking."I heard Jake bellow from the distance. I ran as fast as I could. I caught him just as he was pulling off.

I cursed under my breath as I got into the car, making sure to hit Jake as I threw my bag in the back.

**SCHOOL**

So much noise as I walked through the hallways. There were so many people, not to mention some really cute boys. I got the random whistles and quick glares from the girls who caught their boyfriends staring at me. I smirked; they haven't even seen me with make up yet.

I walked into my first class, English, easy. The teacher was a tall skinny women about smiled and directed me to my seat .i was glad that she didn't try to introduce me in front of the whole class, if I slid in and was unnoticed maybe I would adjust a little bit better. I sat in the chair closest to the window. I bet against myself trying to figure out which rain drop would reach the bottom of the window pane first. I was a little ahead because my class in Chicago had already covered it , so I didn't really pay attention. I got a couple glances from some decent boys, and a couple girls tried to talk to me , I went along with the conversation.

The bell rang and I was out of class in record time, my schedule said I had geometry, great I hate math, stopped in the bathroom to check how I looked. As I stepped out into the hallway, I felt something hard press against me knocking me to the ground. I looked up.

A girl with long black hair and tan skin stood before me, she had dark brown eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Hey you should watch where you're goin, people here don't give a rats ass if you get ran over" she laughed as she helped me off the ground. "You must be new here" I nodded "names Emera, what's yours"

"Sam, you're a sophomore?" she nodded putting up a one finger in one hand and three fingers in the other.

"Twenty thirteen baby" laughed, we discussed things for a few more minutes. Ironically Emera's next class and her lunch was the same as mine.

**LUNCH**

Lunch time, no matter where you go it's still the same. Greasy food packed tables and of course, loud conversations.

We sat at Emera's table, first it was just us two, and eventually our table was packed. Emera knew all of them .they probably were her crew and I didn't say a word. They were all laughing having a great time I just smiled and went along with my business. I guess someone had just noticed me and decided to speak on it.

"ay Em who the chick sittin' by you acting anti-social?", a boys voice spoke. I looked up to see a boy with short cropped hair and big hazel eyes, he grinned at me. I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out.

"this is Sam, she new here, she pretty cool so don't mess with her ,or ill beat the shit outta you got it ?" she playfully glared at him. I silently thanked Emera.

"hey, hey , hey I didn't say nothing about her. I just was wondering why such a pretty girl aint in the conversation" he looked at me again and winked; I grinned a little and tried not to blush. A girl on the other side of me nudged me . Her reddish brown hair was in two ponytails that went down her back; she had on way too much make-up, but seemed nice. She shared a strange resemblance to the boy who had just spoken

"Hugh don't mind Zach ,he thinks that just because he's cute he can get whatever girl he wants, I mean my brother is a hot mess, when he was 10 he-" her words were cut short as a hand clasped over her was the boy now given the name of Zach.

"ugh Kati shut up ,you are doin the most right now "he removed his hand from her mouth and began to walk back to his seat, as he went pass he brushed his hand at the ends of my hair, chills went down my spine.

" Sam ,meet the twins, Zach and Kati Sanders" she laughed. I got to know a few others who sat at the table. One girl with long black hair and piercing gray eyes glared at me from across the room. I shrugged her off and went about my business. Lunch ended and soon I was on to my next class.

As I walked down the crowded hallway I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopped frozen in place.

"Hey Sam, wassup" I heard a familiar voice was Zach he grinned down at me,he had a good 5 inches on me. I couldn't help but smile at him,

"oh hey Zack, ummm, what you doin shouldn't you be getting to class" I asked not really wanting him to go ,but I didn't know how long I could keep my cool.

"I can't let my new friend roam the hallways by herself" he said nonchalantly

"yea because there's always the danger of a runaway AV cart " I said sarcastically, I mean come on he set himself up for that one. His eyes went wide; I guess his smooth line didn't work as well as usual.

"E-heh-heh, ummm what's you next class" he asked shakily as he rustled his hair. I looked down at my schedule. I guess I was gunna give him a break, I mean he's cute and funny, and I needed someone to show me around this stupid reserve.

"Ummm world history, mister. Schmidt, got any idea were that is?" I said with a higher tone of voice that sounded anxious I then flashed my cutest smile. His eyes lit up and I knew I had hooked him.

"Oh wow that's my next class too" he said as he rustled his messy hair once more. "Come on I'll show you" he ushered for me to follow him. I grabbed his arm wrapping mine with his. I could swear I saw his already tan skin turn a deep shade or red on his face.

During class I managed to find a seat next to class, I tried to pay attention but once again I had already been over this. After about half an hour into my fight I dozed off into a light sleep.

THWAP!

I shot up and looked to find a large book at the edge of my desk.

",I find your lack of interest in this class, as a blow to my there any excuse to why you are acting in such a manner?".an older man with black hair and pale skin asked. Hmph must be a pale face I thought. I answered with the quickest thing to pop into my mind.

"umm, jetlag?" I asked, a few chuckles came from students. The teacher glared then went back to teaching. A note appeared on my desk I looked over to see Zach grinning. I opened it :

"Lol you look cute when you sleep, Schmidt went easy on you"

I laughed a little then wrote back.

"Gee thanks =/, hey don't you wanna show me around the reserve today? I haven't been around here since I was 10 ;)"

Zach read the note then his face lit up even more, his eyes gleamed as he nodded. The bell rang and I headed off to my next class, not before exchanging numbers with Zach and blowing him a kiss. When I had walked a decent distance I turned around to see him leaning on a locker grinning wildly. Man I already had him wrapped around my finger.

My last class was home Ec., yes I did it for the food. I spoke with the teacher; she was a large woman with a motherly vibe to her. 

"Oh well I have to give you a partner, how about Trina over there "she pointed her finger to a student, I followed her hand to where she was pointing. Far off into the corner was the girl who I caught glaring at me in the lunchroom, Great.

I went to sit next to her.

"Hey, I'm Sam" I held out my hand , but she didn't take it.i sat through class silently, then I was free. I headed home, on foot ,Jake actually did leave me ,I guess I took too long. But I didn't let it phase me , I had something epic to prepare for,I was going home to prepare for my "date".

When I got to uncle Billy's house I went straight to my guest room. Jake came in and leaned in my door with his arms crosses

"so who was that boy you were talking to ? " Jake asked with a eyes widened ,how could he know about that.

"Umm, what boy?" I chuckled nervously as he gave me the 'I don't believe you' look.

"Yea right, cut the crap Quil told me he saw you talking to some boy in the hallway." he remarked. Darn I should've known he would have his boys watching me, but Quil, hmm I remember him. Kinda geeky and thought he was hot stuff, but his friend Embry, yea he was cute, kinda shy and a little loud but yea.i zoned in once more before I started drooling.

"gosh Jake you got spies, geez" I tried to change the subject. He didn't break

"Sam, let me catch you with some kid" he started

"jaaaaaakkeeeeee ,stoooooop, your unfair I'm in freekin high school I can do what I want." I whined

"well I'm in high school, and I'm tall muscular ,good looking(I roll my eyes ), and ill do what I want" he smiled and left.

"your just a hater cuz you get none" I yelled out my door then slammed it

ALRIGHT I FINALLY UPDATED, SOPHMORE YEAR WAS HARD AND I HAD ABSOLUTELY NO TIME TO WRITE BUT THAT'S ALL MY SUMMER IS ABOUT, IM SORRY FOR ANYONE WHO BOTHERED TO READ WILL UPDATE AFTER I UPDATE OTHER FICS ASTA LA BYE BYE …PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. authors note: IM BACKKK

Heyyy guyssss... so uhm yeah I decided that i should probably update my shit... I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever and three days...I just want to apologize to any of my readers and anyone who follows my stories..I have been doing college applications and in plays , so all of this will be over at the end of the week and I'll be back on my game...also unnecessary boy issues that I've gotten over...the first to be updated will be KSC then CAS...I promise ill update soon as I go on Christmas break… its senior year for me and my finals are this week then I'm free, I'm sorry so so sorry and hope anyone who was reading the story will still read… love you guys and see ya soon asta la bye bye 3 also I may be writing a Powerpuff Girls one-shot but I'm not sure yet...but thanks guys and I'll be back soon =) loves you alls.…


End file.
